


You're The One That I Want

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grease - Freeform, I really want him to be in Grease, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian have a date night and watch Seb's favorite musical





	

The amount of times the man had seen “Grease” easily matched the amount of times I’d seen “Lilo & Stitch”. And he wanted to watch it again tonight for date night. Not that I minded. Any opportunity to hear him sing was well worth it.   
I walked into our kitchen, watching Sebastian sing and dance to “Greased Lightnin’” as he put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I hopped up on to the counter and watched him shimmy his way to the fridge.   
“Well, if it isn’t my very own T-Bird?” I chuckled and watched him, that perfectly squeezable bum shaking as he got a beer out of the fridge. He looked up at me and smiled before dancing his way to the counter. He set his bottle on the counter beside me and stood in front, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
“If it isn’t my very own Sandy.” He crooned, standing on his tip toes to kiss me. He smiled against my lips and let out a small moan.  
“Ha!” I threw my head back and laughed after he kissed me. “If I’m Sandy, then Donald Trump is a good fit for a president.” I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled at him, tapping his nose with my finger.  
“Fair enough.” He let out a low chuckle and leaned his body into mine. “Then if you’re not Sandy, who do you see us as, baby?” He looked up at me, those bright blue eyes glittering in the kitchen light.  
“I don’t know. I’ve always seen us a Kenicke and Rizzo kind of thing.” I cooed softly, my hands running through his hair. “Or Jan and Putzie.” I giggled, feeling his arms move and his hands landed on my hips.  
“I can see the Kenicke and Rizzo. Minus of all the fighting.” He whispered as he stood back on his tiptoes, a mischievous look in his eye. “But Putzie and Jan? I’m not clumsy enough. And you’re definitely not frumpy enough.” He started tickling me, making me laugh and fidget. He kept tickling me as he leaned forward and put his lips almost on mine. “Admit you’re my Sandy and the tickling stops.” Sebastian whispered, that glimmer in his eyes even more so.   
“Fine! I’m your Sandy!” I giggled, crashing my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bent down to kiss him. He kissed me deeply, wrapping a hand in my hair. He broke the kiss and smiled at me before going to get the popcorn out of the microwave. He opened the bag and smiled at me.  
“And you’re even hotter than Olivia Newton-John.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, popping a piece of the popcorn in his mouth. I hopped down from the counter and grabbed a piece.  
“You’re only saying that because you want to get laid tonight.” I smirked back at him and nabbed his beer when his face was turned. He turned back to look at me and smiled. I started walking to the living room, putting an extra swing in my hips.  
“How am I doing on that track, sweetheart?” He ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear.  
“You’ll find out later, baby.” I cooed. I leaned back and kissed his cheek before walking away. I sat down on the couch and looked at him, cocking an eyebrow as I took a sip from his beer.  
“You sneaky little minx! You stole my beer!” He chuckled. He came over and kissed the top of my head and smiling. I reached up and handed the beer back to him.  
“You can have it back. You know I’m not a beer person.” I chuckled softly and leaned my head back to meet his eyes. I opened my mouth to talk, but he cut me off.  
“You want the bottle of Jack, don’t you?” He asked, kissing the tip of my nose.   
“You know me so well, darling.” I whispered, patting his cheek.  
“That’s why you love me, iubită.” He chuckled before kissing me deeply. He practically bounded into the kitchen. I heard him shuffling and humming as he came in, plopping on the couch next to me. He handed me the bottle and started the movie, automatically singing along to the opening song. I leaned into his body, laying my head on his chest as he sang and wiggled to the music.   
“I love hearing you sing, baby. It makes me so happy.” I snuggled up close to him, his chest vibrating against my head. I smiled as he sang, holding on to him tight.  
“You’re gonna sing with me, right?” He looked down at me after the song was over, a giant smile on his face.   
“You know I’m not much a singer, darling.” I cooed, curling my body tighter into him.   
“Oh, but you are. I’ve heard you sing to ‘The Sound of Music’. You sound like an angel. And ‘Hopelessly Devoted’? You knock me off my feet.” He kissed the top of my head and smiled.  
“Fine. I’ll sing a little bit, but you have to sing more than me.” I said quietly, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around my arm.   
“Alright, baby. I’ll sing a lot for you.” He chuckled and pulled me closer. He did a perfect impression of all the characters, making me giggle. ‘Hopelessly Devoted’ came on and I started singing, my head still on his chest.   
“I'm not the first to know/There's just no getting over you/You know I'm just a fool who's willing/To sit around and wait for you/But, baby, can't you see/There's nothing else for me to do?/I'm hopelessly devoted to you.” I looked up at him as I sang, my eyes never leaving his. He may not have been smiling, but his eyes glistened like pools in sunlight. As the song ended I curled back into him and he wrapped his left arm around me. I glanced up for a moment and caught him staring at me.   
“Whatcha looking at, handsome?” I asked, grabbing his hand and lacing my fingers with his. He kissed the top of my head before answering my question.  
“Just looking at you and wondering how I got so damn lucky, baby.” He pulled me close as the movie continued to play. He unlaced our fingers and started petting my hair and twisting it around his fingers absentmindedly. I let out a small purr of content and he kissed the top of my head. As the movie kept going, he ran his fingers gently over the skin of my arm. His singing and impressions of the characters were perfect. It came close to the end and Sebastian looked at me as the reprise of ‘Look at me, I’m Sandra Dee’ came on.  
“You gotta sing ‘You’re the One that I Want’ with me. You are the one that I want. I want to sing it with you forever.” He crooned, kissing my forehead. I sat up and looked at him, smiling and kissing him gently.  
“I’m ‘Hopelessly Devoted’ to you.” I cooed against his lips, making him chuckle. When the song started, he jumped up and pulled me with him. We danced around the living room, singing loudly and laughing. At the end of the song, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he whispered in my ear.   
“You’re the only one that I want, darling.” He half sang in a sultry whisper, making me giggle.   
“You would make a great Danny. You might even rival John Travolta. Goodness knows, at least to me, you’re way better looking.” I chuckled before pecking his lips.  
“I love you so much.” He said quietly against my lips. I kissed him again and again, my hands traveling up his neck and into his hair.  
“I love you too, baby. More than you’ll ever know.” I whispered. I felt his hands move and he rested my head against his shoulder. He started stroking my hair and I let out a yawn.   
“You getting sleepy, printesă?” He asked, his face buried in my hair. I nodded against his shoulder and smiled. I draped my arms around his neck as he started to walk up the stairs. He hummed and I felt even more soothed, close to falling asleep. He laid me down in our bed before climbing in and pulling the covers over us.   
“I love you, Rin. Goodnight, my love.” He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me.   
“I love you too, Seb. Goodnight.” I said sleepily. I curled my body into his and fell asleep with a smile on my face, just like I’d done almost every night for years.


End file.
